


Your Turn

by spiralicious



Series: Sessions [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Family, Humor, M/M, Past Mpreg, Relationship(s), Sessions Verse, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Bobby and Crowley argue over who's turn it is to check on their wee darling.





	

It's your turn,” Crowley muttered Bobby's general directions when Billy Ray started wailing again. 

Bobby lifted his head from his pillow. “It's always my turn,” he replied groggily.

“I gave birth,” Crowly snarked back.

“You don't have to sleep,” Bobby reminded him.

Crowly scowled at him, then softened his face into a puppy-eyed pout, “but I'm comfortable.”

Bobby got up to check on Billy Ray. His trip to the nursery filled with grumbling the entire way about how messed up his life is and goddamned demons. Not that he would change a thing. Crowley didn't need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for spn_bigpretzel's DEW: “Bobby & Babies" on LJ under the username kattrip033.


End file.
